The Dark That Follows
by Kai Heartnet
Summary: (Awful at summaries.) This fic takes place right before Inferno and slips in at times. I wouldn't necessarily it's AU, just a bit off. Hope you all enjoy! Rated M for Minions, Language, and anything else I feel uncomfortable sitting a thirteen- year-old down and telling! Enjoy!


**A/N: Why hello, anyone-who-bothered-to-read-this, how are you? (You can very well put your response in the review, and I will certainly get back to you!) So, this is my first shot at a Chronicles of Nick fic-or any of Sherrilyn Kenyon's works, honestly-so please be kind! I wanted to try my hand at it! Constructive criticsim is certainly welcome, and even flames. Warning, I will ignore flames, so don't honestly expect a response. Anyhowdy, due to my lack of internet connection, this is being done on a phone! Yay, technology! Also, an imaginary cookie to anyone who can guess the theme behind the chapter names! So, I'm going to shut up now and jump into this, yo!**

_**Chapter One: This Time It's Different**_

_I look like a socially-awkward man-dork_, Nick sighed to himself silently as he put on the hideous orange Hawaiian t-shirt that his mother Cherise continuously insisted was _decent_. Nick grimaced. The shirt had probably saved his life. Kyrian had mentioned that the shirt had practically glowed in the dark, pointing out Nick's distress. Had he been wearing something more muted, he'd probably be exactly what Alan had called him. A statistic.

That still didn't warm the Cajun up to the horrid shirt. He doubted anything could.

"Boo, are you up?" Cherise called, and an immediate wave of guilt washed over Nick. His mother tried really hard to raise him and keep him on the right path. The least he could do was stop griping over a shirt and get to class.

"Coming, Ma!" he called and finished dressing, then headed into the kitchen. He sighed at the smell of hot food.

He could still remember the awful mornings where he ate powdered eggs and drank watered-down milk because it made it last longer. He grimaced at the thought, and sat down to eat.

"What's with the long face?"

Nick nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice. He turned to see Caleb sitting at the table with him, chewing on a piece of toast.

"Wh-why are you _here_?" Nick blinked, coming down from the shock. The only times Nick could recall his "bodyguard" Caleb Malphas ever paying him a house visit was when there was trouble near, and Nick didn't want him bringing it near his mother.

"Nicholas Ambrosius Aloysius Gautier," she warned as she dumped hot eggs onto the plate in front of her son. Nick winced. Whenever his mother used his entire name, he knew he was treading a mine field, and had to be careful what came out of his mouth next. "Caleb here came here so he could give you a ride to school! That is very decent of him, and you should be more grateful."

Nick raised a skeptical eyebrow at this. Had Caleb used some of his demon powers on his mom to get her to be okay with that? Because normally she would have asked anyone else a thousand questions, asked for driving records, asked for a driver's license, asked for proof of insurance, asked how long he'd been driving-Cherise was more thorough than a police officer.

_Chill_, Caleb smiled carefully at me. _She already gave me the whole Hail-Mary. She just finished before she called you down here_.

Nick could accept that. He knew Caleb understood the boundaries he held about his mother. As the only real trigger to turn him into a full-fledge Malachai, not even some of the strongest beasties out there dared to touch his mother. They knew it would be their end. Nick swore to that.

But he still couldn't shake the uneasiness of Caleb's presence. What could be coming that would have the demon at his breakfast table?

_Why are you here, Caleb? Am I going to be attacked? _Nick asked him telepathically as he ate.

_Do you feel like you're going to be attacked? _Caleb shot back as he took a sip of orange juice.

Nick was unamused by the enigmatic answer, but he didn't want to continue a telepathic conversation with his mother in the room. The last thing he needed was for his Catholic mother to start questioning why he was gazing deeply at an apparent attractive teenager. Nick flushed and took a long sip of his own juice.

Since when did he think of Caleb as attractive? He knew Caleb _was _attractive-a blind nun could see that. But when did he begin _thinking_ it? When did it begin to matter to him? He sighed. He loved Kody. He couldn't deny what he felt for her. He dismissed his thoughts of Caleb as gratitude for having his back so often. And he wouldn't have done _that_ had his father not ordered him to do so. That was probably why the demon was there now.

Nick finished his breakfast, removing any weird thoughts of Caleb Malphas from his mind. Caleb was there to protect him. Nothing else. There was no point in anything else.

"Ready to go, _Boo_?" Caleb grinned.

Nick sneered at him. It didn't mean he couldn't wear out Malphas's self-restraint. Nick wondered exactly what _would_ it take to make Caleb snap. Really, he threatened him often enough, but Nick knew he was usually kidding. But Nick did wonder where Caleb drew the line...He returned Caleb's grin.

"When you are, baby."

"Be careful and drive under the speed limit!" Cherise called, over-protective as always. Caleb's grin slid a little at Nick's comment, but they walked outside regardless.

"Don't call me baby again. Ever," Caleb threatened, and Nick's grin grew.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Nick gasped with false hurt in his eyes. Caleb grimaced at him as they got in the car.

"Highly."

And then they drove to school.

**So, what did you all think of chapter one? I would really appreciate some reviews! They make me happy, regardless of what they say! And how do you get a character bar here? Hm... Anywho, if you liked it, I will gratefully continue! I just wanted to add something before Illusion comes out! I can't wait! Also, if you've actually read all this, then you have time to review!(Hopefully!) Peace, Minions!**


End file.
